This grant is to provide support for the Statistics and Data Management Center (SDMC) of the ECOG- ACRIN Cancer Research Group. The SDMC provides methodologic expertise, leadership, and support for the effective design and conduct of studies and collaborates in the management of NCTN. The Center has a streamlined leadership and organizational structure for its four offices located at the Department of Biostatistics and Computational Biology at the Dana-Farber Cancer Institute (DFCI), the Department of Biostatistics, Center for Statistical Sciences at Brown University, the Frontier Science and Technology Research Foundation (FSTRF), and the American College of Radiology (ACR), under the direction of the Group Statisticians. The primary responsibility for data collection and management belongs to the Data Management Center, with offices in Boston (FSTRF) and Philadelphia (ACR). The primary responsibility for study design, monitoring, and analysis, and for overseeing and coordinating SDMC operations belongs to the Biostatistics Center, with offices in Boston (DFCI) and Providence (Brown University); The prime contact site for grant administration is DFCI.